


a lover's quid pro quo

by neenswrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bold Hinata Shouyou, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neenswrites/pseuds/neenswrites
Summary: “Why me? I’m flattered, of course, but I’m a little confused.”“You go to Waseda University,” Hinata said as he scrunched his nose. “It makes sense why I’d hide dating someone from our rival school. Plus, you’re pretty enough that my friends would excuse your personality.”-Hinata needs a fake boyfriend to finally get his friends off of his back. Oikawa is not in denial about his crush because he doesn't have a crush, thank you.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 15
Kudos: 331





	a lover's quid pro quo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenlittlenumbers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenlittlenumbers/gifts).



> [sky](https://twitter.com/TRlPLEGODDESS) THIS WAS SO FUN TY FOR COMING UP WITH IT!!!!
> 
> THANK YOU TO [noemie](https://twitter.com/_no0emiie) FOR BETA READING THIS THANK YOU SM!!!!!

Oikawa placed another sticky note in his textbook, scribbling quickly at the top of it before smoothing it out. He skimmed over the paragraph one more time before bringing his coffee mug to his lips and taking one long sip. Involuntarily, his eyes fluttered shut as he savoured the warmth of it.

There were quite a few reasons Oikawa loved this specific coffee shop so much. It was close to his apartment, it was open well into the night, and the coffee was incredible. It was all a shop needed to become one of Oikawa’s favorites.

Plus, the best reason was walking towards him just then.

“Oikawa-san,” Hinata greeted with a shaky smile, tugging nervously at the apron tied snug around his waist. Oikawa grinned and made sure to show all of his teeth.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite outsider hitter,” Oikawa drawled, leaning forward in his seat to rest his elbows on the table. “What would your team say if they saw you fraternizing with the enemy?” 

Hinata began to fidget even more nervously, and a frown tugged at Oikawa’s lips. While it was true that their universities were long destined rivals, neither of them took that too seriously in the past. Yes, they were competitive as all hell on the volleyball court, but chatting with Hinata as he worked in the coffee shop was also one of Oikawa’s favorite pastimes. 

He figured they were past petty rivalries.

Oikawa opened his mouth, ready to admit that he was only kidding, when Hinata slid into the chair directly across from him. 

“I need to ask for a favor,” he said rapidly, looking around as if he was afraid someone was about to jump out from a nonexistent corner. 

Oikawa perked up. He did love a good favor, especially since that meant someone owing him something. He rested his chin on his hand as he peered at Hinata. “And what favor, dear Shouyou-chan, do you have in mind?”

Hinata inhaled deeply. “Well, my friends are great - they're the best actually! But the thing is they’re super protective - which, I know they mean well, but I’m an adult you know!” Oikawa’s eyes widened as Hinata started getting more expressive with every word. “And then they try and set me up with people  _ they _ like but they’re all so boring, and plain, and the worst. And I try to give them a chance too! But none of them are interesting at all.”

Oikawa nodded sympathetically, even if he was a bit lost as to what this had to do with him. Hinata seemed to take that as a sign to continue, because he kept on talking.

“The thing is, there’s this birthday party this weekend…” Hinata began blushing a little then, Oikawa found his eyes dropping to trace as it spread from his cheeks to his neck. It was different, he noticed, than the flush that Hinata had when he was playing a good game of volleyball. He couldn’t tell which he liked more. 

Distracted as he was, Oikawa almost missed when Hinata continued, “And if I show up with a date to the party, then they’d probably stop setting me up all the time.”

It took Oikawa a moment to realize what Hinata was implying. His eyes widened in surprise. “Are you asking me to be your fake boyfriend?”

Hinata’s blush intensified and he looked away bashfully. “Only for the party!”

Oikawa pursed his lips, taking a quick sip from his mug and trying to ignore how much he liked how Hinata looked when he was flustered. “Why me? I’m flattered, of course, but I’m a little confused.”

It wasn’t like the two of them were really friends. Yes, Oikawa was at the coffee shop most days of the week, and yes, Hinata made it a point to talk to him at least a couple of times while he was there, but that was the only interaction they ever had. 

Well, there were also official matches. And practice matches. And training camps. 

“You go to Waseda University,” Hinata said as he scrunched his nose, pulling Oikawa back into the conversation. “It makes sense why I’d hide dating someone from our rival school. Plus, you’re pretty enough that my friends would excuse your personality.”

“I’d be flattered if you hadn’t insulted me twice there,” Oikawa said with a smirk. Hinata’s eyes became wide with panic, but Oikawa just waved his hand at him. “I’ll do it, don’t worry. It’ll be fun to flaunt that I’m dating you right to your team's face.”

Hinata beamed, but Oikawa raised a hand before the poor man got too excited. “You do also owe me free lunch and coffee for the next month.”

Hinata’s happiness didn’t even waver. Instead, he hopped up from his seat to awkwardly hug Oikawa. Oikawa was still sitting, and Hinata chin was digging into his shoulder because of the strange angle, and yet Oikawa still got a funny feeling in his chest.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Hinata exclaimed before he finally pulled away to smile widely at Oikawa. “Let me get your number, and I’ll text you the details.”

Oikawa stiffly exchanged phones with Hinata, still feeling a little dazed by Hinata’s warmth. Hinata was called back to work then, but he left with a wave and a promise to text him that night. 

This was fine. He hadn’t had a date in forever, so he was probably just a little sensitive to affection. It was nothing to worry about, and there was no reason for him to give it any other thought.

It wasn’t until Oikawa was in his room, Iwaizumi dragged along to help him choose his clothes for the date, that he was forced to think about it.

“You are such a dumbass,” Iwaizumi said for the umpteenth time as he flicked through his phone. “Fake dating the guy you clearly have a crush on is one of the worst ideas you’ve ever come up with - and you once came up with an idea that ended with my arm being broken.”

“First of all, that was half Makki’s idea,” Oikawa said, staring in the mirror as he held a shirt to his chest. “Second of all, I do not have a crush on Shouyou-chan. I’m just doing him a favor.”

“Favor my ass.” Iwaizumi snorted as he flopped to sit on Oikawa’s bed. “After every single game, you come back to the apartment and rant about Hinata and his reflexes and stamina and improvements.”

“Can’t I keep tabs on my competitor, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa said with a huff, turning to toss the shirt in his arms on the bed and glare at Iwaizumi. “He’s the best on Keio’s volleyball team, of course I pay attention to him. It’s completely possible to notice those things in a...professional way!”

“Sure,” Iwaizumi said with a shrug. “But you don’t do it in a professional way. You do it in a gay way.”

“A very gay way,” Hanamaki said as he barged into their room, Mattsukawa trailing behind him with a grin. “Iwaizumi was being too easy on you. You also rant about his eyes, and his smile, and his laugh.”

“Have you been eavesdropping? What are you doing here?” Oikawa snapped, face heating up in embarrassment. So maybe he mentioned Hinata’s smile a couple of times. Everyone probably got a little starstruck looking at the guy’s smile.

“Excuse me, I live here,” Hanamaki said as he pressed his hand against his chest. Oikawa shot him a flat look. “Okay, fine, Matsukawa lives here.”

“But where I go, he goes - you knew this when you agreed to be my roommate,” Matsukawa said with an unapologetic smile.

“None of this is the point,” Iwaizumi cut in, clapping his hands and pointing them at Oikawa. “You have a crush on Hinata.” 

“You are about to pretend to be his boyfriend,” Hanamaki added. 

“You are such a dumbass,” Matsukawa finished off with a grin. 

“Makki is the only one who said anything that was true,” Oikawa said, glaring at all of them. “I think I would know if I had a crush on someone!”

“Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi said slowly, as if he was speaking to a child. “Please tell Hanamaki and Matsukawa what you asked for in exchange for the fake date.”

Oikawa narrowed his eyes at Iwaizumi, but turned to look at his two other friends with his chin tilted up. “I asked for a month of free lunch and coffee - which is a completely  _ normal _ favor to ask, _ thank you _ .”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa immediately started laughing. 

“You what?!” Hanamaki wheezed, wiping at his eyes and choking on his laughter.

“What?” Oikawa demanded, looking back and forth between the duo in confusion and annoyance. “What are you laughing for?”

“Oikawa, you idiot,” Matsukawa said, shaking his head as he spoke. “In exchange for this one fake date, you literally asked for a month of real dates.”

Oikawa felt his entire face heat up, and he took a step back as he began stammering, “I- I- I did  _ not-- _ ”

“He didn’t even know.” Hanamaki was practically cackling at this point. “He didn’t even realize!”

Oikawa grabbed a pillow from his bed and threw it at the laughing duo. They had no idea what they were talking about. 

For the rest of the week, Oikawa tried not to think much about his friends’ words. They liked to make fun of him all the time, and this was no different. He wouldn’t let them get under his skin about a silly little pretend date.

This was what he repeated to himself as he stood in front of the bakery, waiting for Hinata to arrive. They had agreed to meet there and just walk to the party together. It would give them time to walk off any nerves they had before putting on a show for Hinata’s friends.

Not that Oikawa had any nerves, of course. He truly outdid himself, and he looked absolutely incredible. His hair had literally never looked so perfect. Hinata’s friends would be absolutely blown away by him.

For the fake date, of course.

“Oikawa-san!”

Oikawa turned, and his breath got a little caught in his throat. 

It wasn’t that Hinata was dressed much differently than he was used to seeing him. His shirt was a little nicer than usual, and his hair looked a bit fluffier, but all in all he looked pretty much the same. 

Except for his smile.

The smile on his face was different from his work smile, or his game smile. It was brighter, and a little softer around the edges. 

It made Oikawa speechless.

“Thank you again for doing this,” Hinata said as Oikawa just dumbly nodded. He grabbed Oikawa by the hand, and began pulling him along down the street. “My friend’s place isn’t too far from here - he actually lives with his...”

Hinata’s word began to fade because all Oikawa could focus on was the fact that his hand was beginning to get clammy. Oikawa’s hand didn’t even get clammy for real dates. In fact his brow was a little sweaty too, and why was his heart beating so quickly?

Hinata kept talking about his friends, and Oikawa could not for the life of him focus on his words - even though he wanted to. He actually wanted to do what Hinata asked and impress his friends. Wanted to be a boyfriend that Hinata’s friends would approve of. 

It wasn’t until they were standing at the door of a much nicer apartment than his own did he realize what this all meant.

He liked Hinata. He, honest to god, liked Hinata.

Fuck. His dumb friends were right.

Suddenly the door to the apartment was being opened, and a man with wide gold eyes was looking at Oikawa with a blank stare.

“Kenma!” Hinata said, but the man - Kenma - took his time staring Oikawa down before turning to greet Hinata with a small smile.

“Hi,” he said, his voice much quieter than Oikawa expected. He opened the door wider to let them in, before gesturing to the left. “Thanks for coming. Kuro is in the kitchen if you want to say ‘Happy Birthday’.”

“Of course we do - that’s why we’re here!” Hinata exclaimed, but Kenma just shrugged, eyes trained on Oikawa again. Oikawa smiled at him as pleasantly as he could. 

Seemed like the judgement was happening already.

Despite Hinata’s words, it took quite some time before the two managed to make their way to the birthday boy. It seemed like everyone there had something to say to Hinata, and had something to ask Oikawa.

There was Bokuto, who Oikawa knew because he also played on Hinata’s team, and his boyfriend Akaashi who managed to look down his nose at Oikawa despite being shorter than him. There was the trio - Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Yachi - that hadn’t even tried being subtle. Yamaguchi, for his credit, at least tried to keep the peace, but Tsukishima had something snarky to say about Oikawa as soon as he’d walked up to them, and Yachi was glaring up at him with a look so fierce Oikawa felt true fear. Both the team setters Kageyama and Atsumu hated him on a good day, but they both seemed to be watching to make sure Oikawa was a perfect gentleman. Hoshiumi had taken one look at him and called him too tall. An incredibly large man named Aone had stared at Oikawa for so long that Oikawa’s cheeks started to strain with the effort of his smile.

It was the most stressful ordeal of Oikawa’s life.

Hinata had apologized profusely after every person, and then thanked Oikawa again for coming. 

“I swear, they’re all good people,” Hinata said with an embarrassed shake of his head. “They’re just...a lot sometimes.”

“Get me a drink, and it’ll all be forgiven,” Oikawa said, his smile the first real one of the evening. But he was also serious about the drink. If he didn’t get some alcohol in his system soon, he could not be held responsible for his actions.

“No problem!” Hinata said, and then he turned to find drinks for them in the massive apartment. Seriously, the place was huge. Oikawa had no idea how any college student could afford it.

And it was in the middle of this thought that Kuroo stumbled his way to Oikawa’s side.

“You,” Kuroo slurred, pointing a weak finger on Oikawa’s chest. Someone had clearly been enjoying their birthday party. “What are your intentions with Hinata?”

Jesus Christ, was this a period drama?

“My intentions with Hinata are to date him,” Oikawa drawled as he looked the birthday boy up and down. He played on Keio’s team as well, but he was clearly much drunker than his usual provocative self. 

Oikawa smirked at the opportunity. “But what are your intentions with that truly god awful bed head? That can’t possibly impress anyone.”

“Sorry about him,” Kenma said as he appeared out of nowhere and stepped up to Kuroo’s side, wrapping an arm around Kuroo’s waist to steady him. Kuroo leaned easily onto him, and seemed happy to distract himself with Kenma’s hair.

Oikawa frowned down at the Kenma. He and Akaashi had spent practically the entire night in a corner watching and whispering about him. He didn’t trust that he was only here to apologize for Kuroo’s drunkenness. 

“It’s fine, little Ken-chan,” Oikawa said, smirking as Kenma frowned at the name. “He’s at least the only one being upfront about how they feel about me.”

Kenma raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “As if you’re being upfront about how you feel about Hinata.”

Oikawa felt indignation rise up his chest. How dare this little brat imply he didn’t care about Hinata? He opened his mouth, prepared to verbally berate Kenma for all his worth, until he continued speaking.

“How long have you liked Hinata for?” Kenma’s words took Oikawa off guard, and he was wholly unprepared when he continued with, “And when were you planning on telling him?”

Oikawa kept his practiced smile on his face but internally he was panicking. What the hell had Kenma noticed, and how the hell had he noticed it?

“What exactly are you talking about?” Oikawa said lightly with a purposeful tilt to his head. “Of course Hinata knows--”

“Kenma,  _ what _ , of course Oikawa likes Hinata; they’re  _ dating _ ,” Kuroo interrupted. Oikawa blinked in surprise, having forgotten the drunk idiot’s presence. “Plus, have you seen how he’s been looking at Hinata all night - that is full level simping! He’s completely in love - truly, madly, deeply style.”

“Oh my god, shut up, shut up, shut up,” Oikawa hissed. Kuroo was so loud, louder than he was even at a game, and the last thing Oikawa needed was for Hinata to overhear Kuroo shouting about how lovesick Oikawa looked. To make matters worse, Oikawa’s clear mortification was making Kenma look entirely too smug. 

Kuroo, however, did not shut up. “Everyone was giving Oikawa the third degree, but he was too busy looking at Hinata with an I-want-a-kiss-face, and I  _ know _ the I-want-a-kiss-face, right Kenma?”

And then Kuroo was leaning over and making kissy faces at Kenma, Kenma looking as if he was considering just letting go of Kuroo and dropping him on the floor, and Oikawa watching and wondering what in the hell kind of friends Hinata had.

“What’s happening over here?” 

Oikawa sighed with relief as Hinata walked up to them with a confused look on his face. He immediately tensed up again when Kuroo pointed dramatically at Hinata.

“Hinata,” he said gravely, the fact he was almost completely relying on Kenma to stand undermining the seriousness of his tone. “Oikawa said that he would like to kiss you on the mouth.”

“I did not!” Oikawa exclaimed, looking between Hinata and Kuroo with wide eyes before settling his gaze on Kenma. “Tell Hinata that I didn’t say that!”

But Kenma just shrugged, pulling Kuroo’s arm around his shoulder and leading him away with a knowing smile. 

Hinata turned back to look at Oikawa with a tilt of his head. “You want to kiss me?”

Oikawa cursed Kuroo. “I never said that.”

“That’s not what I asked you though?” Hinata said as he furrowed his eyebrows.

Oikawa felt his eye twitch. “What, are you asking me because you have some inane desire to kiss me, or has this entire evening not appeased your ridiculous friends enough?”

And maybe he was being a little rude, but this night had been too taxing and he still hadn’t gotten a drink.

“I’ve thought about kissing you before. Like lots of times before,” Hinata bluntly said. Oikawa felt the world tilt on its side. Hinata didn’t even miss a beat. “It usually happens while we’re playing, but I’ve also been yelled at for it while I’ve been at work.”

Oikawa gaped at Hinata, completely at awe of his confession and how bold he was being. “What the hell?”

“Kuroo is usually right about these sorts of things,” Hinata said with a shrug, before a proud little grin began to grace his face. “So, I’ll ask again. Do you want to kiss me?”

Oikawa didn’t bother dignifying that with a response. Instead, he just cupped Hinata’s face and kissed him full on the mouth.

Belatedly, he realized they were still very much at a party. He could hear some people whooping, and a disapproving click of the tongue that he would bet money came from Akaashi.

But when he pulled back, Hinata was looking at him with that nice, genuine, bright smile of his. And Oikawa didn’t care about anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> oihina nation i am joining you now laksdjfas as soon as i get some time i will write a brazil days fic for them its already in my drafts
> 
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/neenswrites) if you want to come scream with me abt haikyuu characters and ships!!!!


End file.
